


Day 1: Scars/Lingerie

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Scars, Shiro's gonna devour Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Trans Sheith week day 1
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Day 1: Scars/Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I'm so sorry ;^; 
> 
> But welcome to Trans Sheith week 2020!!! I'm so excited for this week.
> 
> Follow #transsheithweek2020 on twitter for more wonderful works!

Keith stopped in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection.

"That's….really me…"

He hadn't seen himself since his surgery, actively refusing to look into any sort of mirror. Recovery had been rough, Keith hated not being active and sitting still.

But now…

He felt the tears falling before he even knew that they had formed. This was  _ him.  _ This was him, this is what he looked like.

He finally felt like himself. Which made the lingerie he picked out for Shiro feel even better. It hugged him in all the right places, and his chest looked good in it. Keith stood in different poses, admiring himself for the first time in his life. He smiled, a little sob bubbling up from his chest.

"Sunbeam, you ok?" Shiro knocked on the door, a worried tone to his voice. "You've been in there for a while.."

"Uh, yeah yeah I'm ok. Give me a few. Go lay down and close your eyes." Keith quickly wiped his eyes, making sure his face was clean free of tear tracks.

"Um, alright?" Luckily, Shiro just sounded confused now, and Keith heard him walk away from the door. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and walked out of the bathroom and towards their bed.

Shiro was laying on his back in the middle, eyes closed, his arm folded behind his head while his floating prosthetic rested on his stomach. His husband was so fucking beautiful, hopefully Shiro would think the same of him.

Keith slowly climbed into bed, crawling into Shiro's lap and mouthed kisses to his exposed abs. Shiro chuckled, shifting under Keith.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Mmm, not yet moonlight." Keith smirked, trailing kisses up until he was fully seated in Shiro's lap. He slowly dragged his fingernails over Shiro's pecs, grinning when he gasped and bucked his hips when Keith grazed a nipple.

"Mmmf, baby~" Shiro bit at his lip, keeping his hands off Keith as best as he could, but Keith could tell his control was already starting to slip, if the tent in Shiro's sweatpants was anything to go by.

"Umm…" Keith swallowed, getting nervous. "Open your eyes."

Shiro opened his eyes, and gasped. "Oh,  _ Keith,  _ baby-"

"Do- do you uh...like it..?" Keith watched Shiro run gentle hands down his sides, over the black and red lace of his panties, and up to the sheer bra covering his chest.

"Like it? Baby, I  _ love  _ it. I love you." Shiro surged up and captured Keith's lips in a burning kiss. They devoured each other before Shiro pulled back, eyes dark. "I wanna ruin it, I wanna ruin  _ you. _ "

Keith chuckled, all fear gone as he guided Shiro's hands to the swell of his ass. "Then ruin me,  _ Captain. _ "


End file.
